It's Raning, perfect
by TeamEvan
Summary: Cody really wants to go for a walk. Slash.


_Wrote this for a friend. All Mistakes are mine, I really need to get my beta to check my stuff. Enjoy! _

* * *

The weather was outside was just right, the heavy clouds filled the air threatening rain and deep in the valley you could hear the thunder rumble. Cody turned his head away from the window a teasing smile on his face, "hey Teddy," the blond looked up from his book "yeah?" Cody crosses the room and sits besides his lover "we should go for a walk." Ted brings his attention back to the book "okay, later," The younger man frowns "no Teddy, now," the sound of Cody's urgent voice causes Ted to set his book down. "Look at the weather outside, it's going to rain," Cody smiles "I know." Ted's shoulders slump "so why do you want to go for a walk?" Cody licks his lips, his eyes boring in Teddy's "I'll show you," and with that Cody stands up and walks out of their apartment.

Ted looks at his book a moment, "god, I'll never get you done," but he smiles before he sits up "that fucking tease." He sits up and walks over to the front door, yanking it open. The wind greets him he can most definitely smell a storm coming on, Cody is leaning against a wall, a smirk on his face "come here Teddy bear." The older man smiles and walks over to Cody, placing a small kiss on his lips before Cody grabs his hand and walks over to private little walk area. A clap of thunder makes them both jump, "that was loud," Ted says looking up at the now dark sky, Cody shakes his head "exciteing, can you feel it?" Cody grins his hips onto Teds. The blond lets out a small growl, his lip twitching "oh I can baby," he mumbles pulling Cody into a heated kiss, the younger man brings his hand to Ted's chest and starts to unbutton his shirt. As they are kissing Ted feels a drop land on his face, he pulls away from Cody "it's starting to rain," Cody nods his head licking the drop from Ted's cheek "good," He slides the blonds shirt off, running his hands up and down, Ted looks down watching as Cody starts to lick and nibble his chest. He brings an erect nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting down gently. Cody pulls away grabbing Ted's hand "come on," they move over to a wall and Cody pushes him against it, by now the rain is freely flowing. Not hard but just enough to soak their clothes, Cody is memorized as the water runs down Ted's toned chest making every muscle glisten.

Cody falls onto his knees, his knees sinking in the soft grass his eyes locking with Teds. Cody runs his hands up Ted's leg, brushing past Ted's obvious bulge in his tight pants. The younger man licks his lips once more running his hand down the bugle but much slower, the blond mews out "fucking tease." Cody grins against the denim, his hand slides up to unbutton Teddy's jeans, his cheek nuzzles the older mans hip before finally pulling the zipper down. Ted's head softly hits the wall behind him as Cody takes his cock out, the rain feels oddly good against it, Cody

grabs a hold of Ted's shaft before pumping a few times. Ted squirms and bucks his hip, Cody licks the tip of the throbbing head already tasting the pre come, he twirls his tongue around before dipping it into the slit. Cody pulls away and Ted thrusts his hips, wanting, needing more of Cody, "come on baby," Ted whimpers out. Cody smirks flicks his tongue out again, his lips warp around the head and he begins to suck, with his hand still firmly on the base of Ted's cock he jerks it a few times. Ted moans out bring his hands down on Cody's wet hair, fisting it tightly. Slowly Ted feels Cody's lips slide down his dick, Cody had let go of Ted's prick to take in more. The most head of Cody's mouth makes Ted whimper, Cody's nose brushes against Ted's pelvis. He starts to hum causing Ted to roughly buck his hips, Cody takes it all in slurping and swallowing around Ted's dick.

"Fuck Cody," the blond breathes out, "sooo good," Cody smiles before he starts to slowly pull Ted's cock out. He feels it leave his throat, slightly whimpering at the loss, the rain was starting to get heavy. He let the hard member fall from his mouth before standing up "w-what the hell?" chokes out Ted "the rain," Cody whispers "is getting worse," Ted is about to yell at him but stops when he sees Cody unzip his own jeans. The young man wraps his arms around Ted shoulders and begins to rub their erections together. Cody starts to nip and suck on Ted's flesh, the blond grunts out "shit," Cody brings his hand down to both of their dicks and warps his hand around them. He beings to jerk them off, his mouth still latched onto Ted's skin. The rain continues to fall down but both men have completely forgotten, "C-Cody I'm going to-" but his voice is cut off by a loud moan as his come splashes on his chest. Cody soon follows and slumps against Ted's chest, they catch their breaths a moment, before zipping their pants back up again. Ted smiles "that was really nice," he kisses the tip of Cody's nose "I told you going for a walk would be nice," the blond smiles "we should get back in now." Cody nods "yeah we should, maybe go to bed?" Ted smirks "oh yea," they laugh and jog towards their apartment.


End file.
